


Dick's Favorite Mart Is Wall-Mart

by MoistMango



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Blood, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, PWP, Pining, Smut, Tagging as I update, Violence, crackish, yandere!dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMango/pseuds/MoistMango
Summary: A collection of birdflash drabbles under 1K words.Obs! Chapters with smut/implied smut are exclusivelyBottom!Wallyonly!





	1. Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As it says on the summary, this is a birdflash drabble collection under 1K words with bottom!wally (if it isn't obvious I'm a bottom Wally enthusiast lol) in the chapters with smut/implied smut 
> 
> Obs! English is not my first language so there's probably (definitely most likely very much so) gonna be errors and if/when you spot them please feel free to point them out for me so I can fix them!
> 
> Hope u enjoy!
> 
> [Cus he's a stud 👌](https://youtu.be/S3Q0sbThrmM?t=87)

_Lord have mercy on me-_ blares through Dick’s mind over and over as he stares, wide eyed, at the way Wally licks frosting from his fingers. 

As is usual with Wally, the Speedster had paid no attention to what he’d been doing as he worked his way through the mountain of food before him and thus, had planted his hand right on the cupcakes with strawberry frosting to the side of the table and, because he couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off with a napkin or anything- _apparently-_ he’d resorted to licking it off. 

Like he always did when he got anything edible on his fingers.

He always, without fail, licked it off.

And like always, Dick’s gaze never failed to zero in on the action like a hawk. 

And stared. 

It was literally impossible for Dick to look away. He was _ensnared._

Dick knew that he was torturing himself by gawking at the way Wally dragged his tongue between his slender fingers, the way he sucked a digit or two into his mouth, the way his lips wrapped around them. It always made Dick’s own lips dry up and his namesake Junior excited.

And _goddamn_ , the _noises_ the Speedster let out-

The worst thing about it all, though? Is that Wally isn’t even aware what the hell he’s doing, how he’s affecting Dick and driving him crazy. 

The redhead’s had that habit since they were kids but it’s only recently Dick’s noticed how downright _obscene_ it is because of his own newly discovered feelings of romance and lust for the older man. 

Dick has been planning on how to confess to Wally- He wants it to be perfect because Wally’s his best friend and deserves the best. 

But sooner or later his resolve is going to snap and he’d probably end up blurting how much he wants to fuck Wally and sure, he wants to do that, but maybe after _a few_ _romantic dates at least._

Wally is his best friend and Dick really wants to do it right. 

The Speedster deserves nothing less than perfect- So if Dick has to go through this pure torture until the perfect moment to confess _and_ after, so be it.

So with a brave face and keeping the frustrated tears and his namesake Junior at bay, Dick soldiers on as Wally obliviously licks away at his fingers.


	2. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least I got you in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, oddly melancholic work here lol
> 
> I was listening to [Hayley Kiyoko's Sleepover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw) and Ariana Grande's [In My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GcpNvYFMGE) and felt like writing sum pining stuff

Wally’s always running, going fast, never really stopping.

_ Forward forward forward- _

He’s a Speedster, that’s what they do.

Always running, no matter where.

And Wally- He’s running all the time, through Dick’s mind, day and night, never stopping.

Lately, it feels like Wally’s always too far ahead of Dick, never still enough for the younger man to catch up. Even when they’re beside each other, it feels like they’re miles apart. It feels like Wally is ready to get up and get away any moment and all Dick would be able to do was wait. 

Wait for Wally to come back, wait for him to stop. 

Wait, wait, wait.

Sometimes, Dick wishes he could hold the Speedster down, even for just a moment, and make him stop. 

Stop and see Dick, the way Dick sees him. 

The way Dick takes in Wally’s windswept hair and flushed face with wide eyes. The way he drinks in the older man’s smiles and laughs and the way he drowns when Wally  _ does _ look back with bright green eyes, even for just a second.

At least, if he can’t have Wally the way he wants to, Dick’s got him in his head.


	3. And They Say Romance Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you dudebro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure pointless crackish
> 
> Completely pointless
> 
> No point to this

Sometimes, Tim just can't help but give up on romantic love- None of the relationships he's had has turned out good and he can't help but wonder if romance, maybe, is dead. 

But then he'll see Dick and Wally greet each others with fist bumps or bro clasps with a tenderly murmured _"I love you dudebro"_ thrown in before leaning into a gross make out session that usually lasts for a moment or two too long. 

And he'll be reminded that romance is very much alive and thriving. 

Perhaps too much. 

Three hours later and they're still going at it. 

Tim will never be able to hear the words _dude_ and _bro_ without remembering the sound of low moans and the slick noises indicating tongues are involved. 

He very much prefer for romance to be completely dead now, thanks for asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by Kevin and Jaden's romance](https://www.instagram.com/p/BlTvVRRnHKY/?igshid=2o7inlc6bfsw)


	4. Supercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can pretend all he wants but they will never be Wally.

Every splatter of freckles are like the clusters of stars in the night sky and every little mole dotting the smooth skin are like planets- Planets that Dick hasn’t visited but would very much like to by pressing his lips to them in a sweet  _ Hello. _

He dreams of sun kissed skin and forest green eyes for years and looks for substitutes in others- And that probably makes him terrible.

So, so selfish for thinking of and wanting someone else while his current fuck buddy that thinks they’re his lover tries their best to keep up to his secret and impossible standards, because he will always long for  _ one  _ and they don’t know what went wrong when Dick decides to call it quits. 

He really can’t bring himself to care, though. 

His heart died along with his best friend.

The red hair is too long but the shade is close enough to  _ his. _

The eyes are too hooded but, if he looks close enough, he can almost imagine specks of gold in the eyes that aren’t  _ his _ but Dick can pretend.

Can pretend until he thinks it’s true.

The body beneath him is too-  _ blank. _ No stars or planets mapped out across the skin and the thighs clamped around him aren’t as strong- _ like he knows Wally’s had been _ \- as a runner’s legs.

But if he closes his eyes, he can pretend that the heat he’s sinking into is Wally. 

That the hair he nuzzles against is Wally’s. 

That the eyes that stares back are Wally’s.

There in Dick’s arms- His hair tickling Dick’s face and his freckled skin under Dick’s hands, his eyes looking up at Dick and his lips pressed to Dick’s.

Even though Wally is dead, Dick can pretend he’s there. 

They can never replace Wally, though. 

Can never replace the twinkle in his eyes, or the way one corner of his lips quirks up more than the other when he smile. 

Can never replace his adorable laugh and his voice and the way he talks and the way he lights up a room with just his presence alone. 

Can never replace his scent, and his warmth, and the constellations that makes up his freckled skin.

When he’s tired of his current fuck buddy that thinks they’re his lover and he doesn’t have a body to pretend with, Dick goes to lay above Wally’s grave and wishes that he could hold his best friend just one more time. 

He lets himself cry, lets himself beg to a God he doesn’t believe in. Just one more time. Even if he can’t have him the way he wants to, it’d be enough.

And when the sun rises and he’s drained from grief and exhaustion, Dick rises from the ground, presses a kiss to the cold headstone, and goes to search for a new red head to drown his sorrows in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo, I had NOT intended for this to be Angst I was planning on writing a cute pining!Dick and the first paragraph was sweet enough but then my hands decided that Wally would be Dead and Dick would be a selfish, unemphatic asshole that just missed his best friend that he wished was more but Wally's Dead so Dick goes to fuck those poor people while pretending they're Wally?????
> 
> Anyways this Dick ended up with a dark undertone to him I guess??? (or, to be more specific, he was an A Grade Asshole lol) 
> 
> But tbh I like Dark!Dick because Dick as a character has the potential to be written as one with Not So Good intentions, someone selfish and obsessive/posessive. I mean, the Dick in this one isn’t dark to that extent but it’s always fun and interesting to read fics where he is portrayed that way. 
> 
> I do love me sunshine and dorky Dick too tho!
> 
> What kind of Dick do u like? (And the innuendos just skyrockets! LMAO)


	5. Love You (Just A Little Too Much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will do anything for you anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!! Blood, violence, murder and Yandere!Dick**

The radio is glitching in the background, accompanying the low grunts that barely gets past mangled lips as the beaten body is hit, over and over, with a bloodied hammer. 

The walls are dripping with red and the floor is a messy pool of blood and piss.

It’s dark in the room, the only light illuminating it coming from the desk lamp that’s been smashed to the floor. 

The boy holding the hammer straightens up with a scowl as he wipes the sweat and blood off his forehead. It wouldn’t do if the fluids dissolved the glue holding the domino mask to his face.

“Why won’t you just _die_ already?” He whines, petulant. He circles the beaten body, all broken bones and grounded meat for a face, before coming to a stop and prodding at the body’s side with the toe of his shoe. 

It lets out a low and pained squeal.

The boy clicks his tongue and squats by the head.

“You _know_ this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just kept your filthy little hands to yourself,” he sighs out, idly tapping the hammer against his glove clad palm. Letting out a hum under his breath, the boy straightens with a slow shake of his head.

“Ya think you’re good enough for _him_?”

The lump of flesh dares make a noise and the boy shakes his head in exasperation.

He holds the hammer in both hands and swings it over his head and, with a sneer, brings it down with all his might.

_“As if!”_

Stepping out into the night air feels nice on his flushed skin and the boy whistles a tune to himself as he makes his way towards his car, where he’d parked in the forest behind the house he’d been in. It’s almost pitch black out and the leaves rustles when a breeze blows through.

It’s October soon, and the boy smiles to himself as he thinks of what to wear for Halloween. He wants to wear matching costumes with his best friend.

He sheds his bloodied jacket and the domino, and dumps it into the back trunk along with the hammer, before making his way to the driver’s side. Reaching over to the passenger side, the boy pops open the compartment and fishes out baby wipes. It wouldn’t do for him to see all the blood and bits of meat- _He’d_ be worried.

The boy doesn’t want _him_ to worry. He just wants _him_ happy.

Deeming himself clean and presentable enough, the boy starts the car, drives out of the woods and makes his way towards the other side of town, the radio on low and the song playing- an 80′s beat with cheerful lyrics- accompanying the satisfied buzzing in his head. 

He pulls up to the convenience store that’s open 24/7, the light from within reflecting off of the puddles and illuminating the street outside.

There’s a smile on his face and anticipation brewing in his chest. 

Charlie was out of the way now and it was one less person going after what was _his-_ Why _wouldn’t_ he be happy?

Of course, nothing makes him as happy as- 

A knock from the passenger side window has him looking over and his breath catches in his throat at the beautiful smile directed at him. 

The door opens and the person flops down on the seat, red hair unruly as usual and eyes bright as they gaze at him.

“Hey man, thanks for getting me even though it’s ass o’clock- You’re a real life saver, Dick.”

The boy’s lips lifts in an easy smile as he drinks in the sight of Wally beside him. 

He wants to reach over and card a hand through the messy hair, wants to lean over and claim Wally’s lips with his own. He won’t, though- Can’t. Doesn’t deserve it. Not yet.

Instead, he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot with an easy grin on his face.

“‘Course, no problem- You know I’ll help you anytime.”

 _Will do_ anything _for you anytime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is inspired by Lana Del Rey's song Serial Killer and derived from a wip that I have in my drafts and that I hope to expand on in the future.
> 
> I want to try my hands on writing a character that is in love with another one to the point of obsession and sees everything in rose colored glasses and doesn't realize what they're doing is wrong and horrible, from the pov of an unreliable narrator.
> 
> Also!!! I have Dandy Mott from AHS Freak Show on my mind when I think of Yandere!Dick. I think it's because I can see Finn Wittrock playing Dick Grayson so I'm superimposing his character on Dick I guess lol
> 
> But yeah, hope this turned out alright!
> 
> Also!!!! I made a tumblr to cross-post my fics on there too and made a few posts but then I tried to delete another side-blog I had BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED MY MAIN SO ALL THE BLOGS GOT DELETED OTL
> 
> But I instantly made a new one and if anyone's interested it's [@moistestmango](https://moistestmango.tumblr.com/) ;;-;;


	6. Coconut (In Me) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You forgot the second c and o in coconut," Dick casually pipes up and Wally stops his movements as he blinks down at his boyfriend in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was riding the train when the "coconut challenge" suddenly came to mind and I opened drive and this piece basically wrote itself lmao. If you don't know what the coconut challenge is basically the one who's getting fucked "spells" coconut by moving their hips over the dick or something idk how effective that is but yes that's it lol
> 
> Really short, very silly

"You forgot the second _c_ and _o_ in _coconut_ ," Dick casually pipes up and Wally stops his movements as he blinks down at his boyfriend in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

The younger man slides his hands up the other's thighs and rests them on his hips, making the Speedster move again and guiding his movements. He strokes a thumb over a hipbone and Wally's lips quirk up a little at the slightly ticklish sensation. 

"It-” Dick groans when Wally clenches around him before rocking back and forth with a small grin, and the younger clears his throat, “ -isn't that hard when it feels like my dick is being moved like a control stick. Also, you spelled Tellurium wrong.”

They both take a second to giggle before Dick's grips on Wally's hips tightens and the older man starts bouncing up and down on the younger's cock in earnest now instead of the deliberate rotations and back and forth slides of before.

They're both near the edge when Wally starts to mumble under his breath.

"C'mon, _yeah-_ " Dick hears through the rhythmic slapping of their skin and the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Wally, made easier from all the lube, spit and cum trickling out of him with Dick’s every thrust from their earlier fucking. 

He's about to cum for the umpteenth time that night when Wally whimpers and groans out _"Yuh- Yeah- Nut in me-!"_

Dick can’t help the howl of laughter that he lets out as he comes inside of Wally at the same time as Wally shoots his load across Dick's chest with a whine. 

The Speedster looks confused at the other for a second as he gasps for breath before he realizes what he'd said and starts to snicker himself, slumping over to rest his forehead against Dick's shoulder as they both shake with laughter and from their releases. 

After a while, when they've both calmed down and are just laying on the bed in calm bliss, Dick's hand drawing figures on Wally's back and Wally pressing lazy kisses on the love bites painting Dick's neck, the younger finally helps the red head ease up and off the bed to go to the shower. 

"Come on, let's go wash all this coco _nut_ off." 

A fresh round of giggles resonate throughout the apartment as the two trips their way into the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are u really bromies in a sexual and romantic and loving relationship if u can't joke around during sex??

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 🌹💖
> 
> I couldn't get the handle @MoistMango on twitter so I had to settle for [@MoistestMango](https://twitter.com/MoistestMango) cus I'm the Moistiest so come talk with me there if u wanna! ^^


End file.
